Prejudice: Virtue or Immoral?
by bs13
Summary: AU. Rory's only dream was to impress Erica. When he crashes into Della, (whom Benny has a crush on) he passes it off as nothing. She, however, is a bit blinded by prejudice. As they are thrown together by fate, will they ever find love, or will they ignore the blooming feeling? Rory/Della. Dedicated to Brooke equals Awesome. (It was her idea)


**Dedicated to Brooke equals Awesome, who gave me the wonderful idea. I already have a plan, so this is kind of a filler chapter where Rory and Della have their first interaction. I don't own My babysitter's a vampire.**

Rory was a man on a mission. He had but two goals in life: get Erica to like him, and be the first vampire/ninja/astronaut so he could bite the moon. He figured he'd have to wait for the second one, so he decided to try for the first.

"Hey Erica, want to see me eat a sandwich in two bites?" Rory asked the girl excitedly as they walked to school, along with Sarah, Ethan, and Benny.

"Ew," was Erica's flat reply. "Don't you have a life to live, Rory?"

"Should I? Do you want me to?" Rory asked. "I'd do anything for you! I'd go to the end of the world for you!"

"But would you stay there?" Erica said teasingly, making Benny snicker and Sarah sigh.

"_Erica_..." Sarah began.

"Lighten up," Erica said before Sarah could get a word in.

"Whatever," Sarah sighed, passing the matter and walking away with Erica as soon as their feet touched school grounds. The three boys walked in a different direction.

"Why do you try so hard to please her?" Ethan asked Rory. "She's only going to hate you."

"Well I think she loves me," Rory said. "She's just in The Nile!"

"You mean denial?" Ethan corrected.

"That's what I said," Rory said.

"Please, if anything, she's all over yours truly," Benny smirked.

"And how is that? Unless you mean that when she's all over you she calls you dork, doesn't give you the time of day..." Ethan said.

"Shut up," Benny said sourly.

"As if!" Rory said. "The vampire ninja has her heart in the bag!"

"How much are you willing to bet?" Benny asked.

"A whole bag of squirrels," Rory said smugly.

"Yeah, I don't want to do that," Benny said in disgust.

"Guys, maybe you should just ask Erica who she likes instead," Ethan said.

"Who would do that?" Benny said. "I like my idea better."

"I agree," Rory said.

"Whatever," Ethan sighed, giving up. "Can we just get to class now?"

"Please," Benny smirked. "I don't go to class."

"Mr. Weir! I take it you've got your homework today?" a teacher said sourly as he passed.

"Y-Yes!" Benny said, and he took off to class, leaving Rory laughing behind and Ethan rushing after him.

"_Suckers_," Rory said breathlessly, and he turned around, crashing right into somebody. Her books hit the floor with a loud bang. He tried to catch the girl he'd run into, but ended up falling backwards with her in his arms. Rory caught a breath as his back received the impact.

"I'm sorry," the girl said breathlessly. She seemed fine as she rolled off of Rory, her cheeks aflame and her fingers toying with her hair. "I am such a klutz sometimes."

"Please," Rory said. "One time, I was walking to school, and I tripped over the air. Beat that." The girl giggled at this.

"I should've been watching where I went," the girl sighed. "I am so sorry. Again." Rory just nodded, about to leave, when he paused curiously to glance at the girl.

"Hey...aren't you Della?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Della smiled softly.

"Oh, cool. See, my friend, Benny, he has the hugest crush on you," Rory said obliviously. "That's how I know."

"Okay," Della said uncomfortably. "I know I sound rude, but...what's your name? I don't think you're in any of my classes."

"I'm Rory," Rory said proudly. "I'm a vampire ninja."

"That's..._different_," Della gave him a pained smile. "I-I should go. I'll see you around, Rory."

"Bye!" Rory said cheerfully, and he strolled right out of the doors of the school.

* * *

"Rory, skipping class...what's new?" Erica said simply as Benny related Rory's newest detour.

"Yeah, but he hasn't even paid me back for the last time I bought him lunch," Benny argued.

"He doesn't need lunch," Sarah cut in.

"He was stressing over a test," Benny shrugged. "Which he didn't end up taking, but whatever."

"Rory's a free spirit," Ethan said. "He goes wherever he wants."

"No, he's just an immature vampire who doesn't want to pass high school, it seems," Erica said, taking a long sip from a coffee cup. (Which most likely did NOT hold coffee)

"Why are we discussing Rory?" Sarah cut in suddenly.

"I have a question," Benny said, ignoring Sarah. "If Rory and I were to compete for a girl, who would win?"

"That's hard to say," Erica took another long sip from her cup. "You don't get girls cause you're too nerdy; Rory doesn't get girls because he's weird. If I was the girl, I don't know who I would pick. Not that I would; I mean, both of you are so gross. I think I'd pick neither. Any girl with sense would."

"Thanks for the self-esteem boost there," Benny said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, dork," Erica shot him a wink.

"If I was the girl, I don't know," Sarah said, thinking deeply. "I mean, you guys are kind of...not any girl's type...at all."

"Real supportive, my so-called friends," Benny snapped.

"I don't mean any offense to you," Sarah said, trying to be kinder. "Benny... it's just that, what you have, girl's don't want..."

"What does he have?" Erica snorted, and Benny blushed in shame.

"He's..._considerate_," Sarah offered.

"Benny? As if," Ethan said, making Benny glower at his best friend. Ethan just gave him a shrug in return.

"Look, guys, let's drop it," Benny said. "I didn't ask it to get insulted."

"I'm sorry," Sarah said, looking pitfully at him.

"I'm not," Erica laughed, draining her cup and tossing it into the trash, not caring that it wasn't disposable.

"Thank you, Erica," Sarah said, giving up, and their table went silent for a few seconds.

"So," Ethan broke the silence. "What are you guys doing this weekend?"

"The regular breaking of a girl's heart," Benny boasted.

"You're watching Star Trek again, aren't you?" Sarah asked.

"Pft...no," Benny said, but after some stares, he admitted: "Fine, yes, I am. Don't judge me; that's quality television."

"If you say so," Sarah said.

"I know so," Benny nodded.

"Hey, look, it's Della," Erica said.

"What? Where?" Benny frantically tried to smooth his hair as his eyes scanned his surroundings.

"Made you look," Erica began to laugh, earning a stare-no, a glare- from Benny. And a snicker from Ethan and Sarah, of course.

* * *

"Rory, you missed out at lunch," Benny said when he and Ethan saw their friend again over at Ethan's house. "We talked about Star Wars and who'd win between the two of us over a girl."

"Well if I was the girl, I'd pick Ethan," Rory said, studying the two boys.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted," Ethan said.

"No, not between me and Ethan," Benny said. "Between me and you!"

"Who's You? Some Chinese exchange student?" Rory asked, crinkling his nose.

"No!" Benny yelled, exasperated. "Rory. If you-" He pointed at Rory. "And me-" he pointed at himself. "Were to compete for a girl, who would win?"

"So we have epic codenames now," Rory said, his mouth open. "Sweet! What's Ethan's?" Benny smacked himself in the face.

"Erica said she didn't want to date you or Benny," Ethan said, changing the subject.

"I told you, she's in The Nile!" Rory argued. "I will get my sweet someday, you'll see. Vampire ninja away!" He flew upwards.

"Wait, don't you need to exit the wind-" Ethan tried to say before Rory hit the ceiling.

"Ow," Rory said, rubbing his head. "Ok, now the vampire ninja will-"

"Wait, Rory," Benny said. "We haven't talked about what we'll bet for."

"Erica said she didn't like either of you, remember?" Ethan said.

"I think my bag of squirrels would be a great prize," Rory said defensively, but he sat down and awaited Benny's response without even thinking of Ethan's remark.

"Let's make it interesting," Benny smirked. "If I win, you have to go up to all the girls in our grade and tell them that you love them."

"Oh come on, that'll get him a slap from half of the girls," Ethan argued.

"And if I win?" Rory challenged.

"Then I'll go up to all the girls and say so," Benny crossed his arms.

"No, no, no, I think you should post a video online about how much you love Erica," Rory said.

"That's not fair," Benny said. "You can't show up on camera!"

"Exactly!" Rory said.

"How about this: Benny shows up on camera and Rory does a tape recording and plays it over the loudspeaker at school?" Ethan suggested.

"Deal!" Benny said.

"Sure, I'll do that," Rory said agreeably. "It's not like I'm going to lose."

"When do we begin, oh losing one?" Benny questioned.

"Today," Rory said, and their hands met in a firm shake. Rory pulled his hand away and declared, "Vampire ninja away!"

"Don't refer to yourself in the third person; it's creepy!" Ethan called after him. Benny just stared after him in stunned silence.

"He has one tough grip," Benny said, shaking his hand.

**Like I said, hardly eventful. But a Rella fic is long overdue, so, here it is! Review, follow, favorite even if you want! (Though it would mean the world to me if you did)**


End file.
